


Invisible String

by Lexathorn



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Canon Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Reunions, i want them to wife each other, sapphic longing, soft vibes, yen is sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexathorn/pseuds/Lexathorn
Summary: Finally back from a long journey, Triss draws a hot bath to relax and soothe her aching body. Triss returns at a time when Yennefer is occupied in the nearby city, and she is filled with longing to see Yen after being weeks apart.(Triss x Yen reunion one-shot)
Relationships: Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Invisible String

_Time, mystical time_

_Cuttin' me open, then healin' me fine_

_Were there clues I didn't see?_

_And isn't it just so pretty to think_

_All along there was some_

_Invisible string_

_Tying you to me?_

**✾**

Triss opened the door to the bathroom, stepping in and leaving the door ajar. It was midsummer, hot as the kindling of a fire. She didn’t mind the strong draft from the open windows, in fact, she welcomed the cool breeze. The sun was setting on the horizon, casting the interior of the bathroom in a warm glow of orange hues. 

Triss reached around to her back and pulled on the knotted string of her dress, loosening its tight hold over her body. Her hands took the fine fabric between her fingers at the shoulders and slid the garment down until it pooled at her bare feet. She rolled her shoulders, needing release of the tension that pinched her neck from a long day of riding. She approached the long mirror and regarded herself in the reflection before her, turning her hips slightly to and fro. 

She had lost weight. Triss always did when she traveled for extended periods of time. There weren’t copious amounts of food available when on horseback and when sleeping in the forest, away from most civilization. Triss trailed her fingertips from her sternum to her navel, taking note of her pinkish skin, her freckles more prominent during these summer days. Her lips stretched into a small fond smile when her hand skimmed over the birthmark on her stomach. 

It was said that wherever someone had a birthmark was where a lover used to kiss them in a previous life. 

It made her think of Yen.

The water was hot when Triss lowered herself into the bath. She reached for the glass jar on the low windowsill that contained purple and pink flower petals and orange peels. She scattered a handful in the water and put the jar back in its place. Triss breathed in the sweet and citrusy aroma, feeling herself rejuvenate as the warmth of the water worked through her sore muscles. 

The bar of soap came next and she dunked it in the water. She ran it over her skin, lathering generously over her arms. She briefly considered the time and reckoned that Yennefer would be home soon. As Triss smeared the soapy gather on her hands onto her chest, over her collarbone, and finally swiping her hands under and over her breasts, she imagined that her hands were not her own but those of a raven-haired woman who smelled of gooseberries. 

Triss raised her leg out of the water and rested it on the edge of the tub. She took the bar of soap again and touched it to her calf, starting to make circular swirling motions that left floral smelling suds in their wake. She dragged the bar over her knee to her thigh, spreading the white foam generously. Steam rose from the water that made her head foggy. Her hand with the soap bar skirted from the top of her knee into the water, running over her inner thigh. Feeling sluggish from the heat and tiresome journey, she scrubbed over her skin slowly. When she rubbed her tender skin back and forth so close to her center, an area that had sent heat to pool in her stomach and shot cravings up her spine throughout her time away, she wished more than ever that Yennefer would emerge suddenly in the doorway. 

Triss lowered her leg back into the water and sighed. Needing a minute to decompress, she returned the bar of soap to the side and let her eyes close.

Before she knew it, Triss had dozed off, succumbing to her body's need for rest. Soaking in the hot bath had torn through her will to stay awake. With footsteps as silent as a leaf falling from an autumn tree, Yennefer approached the bath and the red-haired woman. Yen knelt next to the tub, already nude, behind her love. With a cheeky clearing of her throat, she leaned close to Triss’s ear and whispered, “Wake up, little lion.”

Triss slightly startled and opened her eyes. Although not having been in a deep sleep, the voice sounded as if it had come from a dream. She looked behind her as she straightened her back.

Yen’s smug smile greeted her but there was a softness present in her violet eyes, as soft and playful as her voice had just been. 

Triss immediately reached out with her soap filled, wet-as-a-dog arms, and wound them around the body of the dark-haired woman. 

“Oh, Yen,” Triss breathed into her neck, her nose tickled by the raven strands of hair there. “I missed you, darling.”

Yen hummed and her hand naturally found itself on Triss’s back, her other hand wrapped around Triss’s arm. Her finger pads sunk into the rosy skin of the younger woman, and Yen felt a profound emotion in her chest that made her feel both weak and strong. She hummed again in acknowledgment of it, that _yes_ , she had missed Triss- so much that it wasn’t enough to just hold her. 

Yen dipped her head and kissed Triss on her shoulder, once then twice, right on a small galaxy of auburn freckles.

“Don’t leave me again. I won’t allow it.” Yen whispered into Triss’s skin.

Triss turned her head and planted her lips onto Yen’s neck, pressing her nose against her to take in her scent. 

“Get in,” Triss said.

Yen pulled back and cupped Triss’s face with her hands, small droplets of water running down her back from where Triss had embraced her. Triss’s eyes were warm, surely multiple degrees warmer than any summer day.

“Get in,” Triss demanded again, starting to tug on Yen.

Yen smiled. “Alright dear, don’t beg.”

“Don’t make me.”

The water sloshed back and forth as Yen joined the small space, making it even tighter. Their legs pressed together and Triss curled into Yen’s side. The tight space wasn’t one bit bothersome. In fact, like the cool breeze earlier, it was welcomed. 

☘

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THIS SHIP. lol my Grammarly Tone Detector said that this was 5/5 for "anxious" and 3/5 for "sad". It's called gay yearning Grammarly get it right XD
> 
> If you enjoyed, please consider leaving a kudos and comment :)


End file.
